Solutions to protect computing devices (e.g., handheld devices as mobile devices) from unauthorized access include prompting a user to enter a 4-number pin or perform a swipe pattern. These solutions have some vulnerability because they do not use biometric data to determine user's authorization to access the device. In another solution, a device may be equipped with a fingerprint reader and allow access upon verification that the fingerprints) of the user attempting to get access matches predetermined set(s) of fingerprints. This approach, however, requires additional expensive hardware, takes up a relatively large portion of the available space on the device, and is susceptible to ongoing use-based wear and tear.